Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time the MOVIE!
by Lance Menard
Summary: I have wrote a few stories on my Wind and Time series and now I have finished my MOVIE... only in novel format! So yes, this would be like a movie if my chapters were episodes. It takes place on Koholint Island from Link's Awakening. Bloopers included


Far out in the ocean, a small ship carrying six travelers floated. It was foggy all around them. One could barely make out what was in front of them. Night time was approaching. "If we don't find somewhere to dock our ship, we'll be vulnerable to enemy attacks," a young girl said. The young girl was tan, blonde with her hair up, and wore pirate clothing. She was also equipped with a small pirate sword. "You're right, Tetra. This fog makes it nearly impossible to see anyone or anything…" a teenage man said. He too had blonde hair but wore a green tunic and hat, gauntlets, a brown long sleeve shirt underneath his tunic, brown pants, and boots. He had a scar over and was blinded in the right eye and was equipped with a sword with handle sheathed in a fancy sheath and a shiny red shield that could reflect light. "Way to state the obvious, Link. HEY LEO!" Tetra called as she turned her attention up to the top of the ship's mast. A young boy, also garbed in a green tunic and hat but with white pants and a light green long sleeve shirt, was looking through a telescope. "Ya, Tetra?" he asked. "Find anything yet?" Tetra asked. "Nothing yet," Leo answered. "Well it looks like a storm might be coming so get your butts down here before you're blown off!" Tetra called. The green garbed boy was sitting on the shoulders of an identical boy of his appearance with the exception of that he was garbed in red instead of green. He hopped off the red one's shoulders. The red one, in turn, hopped off the shoulders of a blue duplicate who then got off the shoulders of a purple duplicate. Each of them was equipped with a sword with a gold handle and a shiny blue shield.

--From the author who wrote The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time series…--

The storm approached their ship. Waves splashing against them, knocking them side to side. The wind was blowing harshly, nearly knocking over the mast.

--Original Legend of Zelda and its characters by Japanese guy whose name I'm too lazy to look up…--

Lightning struck around them. Pieces of the ship began to brake off. Water started to fill the bottom of the ship.

--Drake and the Dragon Armour technique by Lance Menard, moi…--

"Get ready, here comes a big one!" Link called. Lightning struck the ship. The area was covered in a flash, blinding the six of them and causing them to completely lose control of the ship. Hours later, the ocean was as calm as could be. Pieces of wood floated on the still water.

**The Legend of Zelda: Wind and Time; The Movie, Novel format**

**Deserted on Mystery Island**

Tetra and the green garbed Leo rested on the beach of a tropical island. Tetra slowly awoke and looked over to see Leo unconscious. She got up and went over to him. "Leo, wake up. Some hero… GET UP!!!" Tetra called. At this point, Leo awoke. "What hit me?" he asked. "Leo, Link and your dupe's are missing. I don't think they washed up here," Tetra pointed out. "My duplicates? No… They aren't missing… I would feel it but I think maybe there's something wrong with the Four Sword. I'm not split up," Leo replied. "That still leaves the question of where Link is," Tetra said. Leo got up and looked around. "Tetra… what about where WE are?" Leo asked as he looked into the forest behind the beach. Deep in the woods, the two could hear a faint noise. It grew louder and soon could be identified as a young girl's scream. "Someone's in trouble! We have to go after them," Leo said. The two ran into the forest and followed the scream.

They came across a patch of area without any trees where they found a red-headed girl backed against a stone wall by a giant snake creature. "Hey, look out!" Leo called as he charged his sword with wind. "Zephyr Cyclone!" he called as he unleashed his wind attack which annihilated the creature. Tetra went up to the girl. "All you alright? What's your name?" she asked. "My name is Marin and I'm fine now that you destroyed that creature," she replied. "Could you tell us where we are?" Tetra asked. Meanwhile, Leo was walking around and making sure that the area was clear of any more monsters. "We are in the Forest of Koholint Island south-west of the village. Where did you two come from? It's clear that you aren't from around these parts of the island," Marin answered. "Did you say we're on an island?" Leo asked. He took out his map. "Y-Yes… Are you two from the ocean?" Marin asked with excitement in her eyes. "Actually we come from a different land. I guess you could call it a much much larger island," Tetra replied. Leo walked up to Tetra. "Tetra, check this out. We started here, on the coast of Labrynna and went south. There shouldn't be any islands here; could this be an undiscovered island?" Leo asked. "Perhaps," Tetra replied. "You two must come to my village. If you are from the ocean then I can assume you have no place to stay, right? Well I have a place where you can stay as long as you want!" Marin said. "Sounds like a good idea. There was one more person with us before we arrived here but we can't find him," Tetra replied. "He's a little bit older than us, and kind of dresses like me. His name is Link. Do you know him?" Leo asked. Marin shook her head. "No, but there's only one village in this part of the island so it would be the best place to find him," Marin replied. "I guess we're going to your village then," Leo said with a smile.

Marin led Tetra and Leo down a path through the woods that past a building. "Who lives there?" Leo asked. "That's the Library, it marks that we are close to the village. North of here is another forest but that one is much darker and isn't as easy to navigate through as this one was," Marin explained. Upon entering the village, they passed a house where all of a sudden a giant black ball attacked Leo. Leo drew his sword but Marin stopped him. "You can relax, that's Bow wow the pet of the person who lives here," Marin explained. "Sure is an energetic thing, ain't he?" Tetra asked. Marin took them into her house. "So you live here?" Leo asked. An older man came up to them. "Hey there, the name's Tarin. You folks friends of Marin?" he asked. "They saved me from a worm monster. Is it alright for them to stay here?" Marin asked. "Sure, stay as long as you need," Tarin replied. "Thank you, Tarin," Tetra said. "We're looking for our friend, Link. He looks like an older version of me," Leo said. "Can't say I've seen anyone like that. But seeing as this is the only village around this part of the island, he should show up sooner or later," Tarin said. "You two should rest up, it's going to be dark soon so looking for your friend won't do much good," Marin said. Tetra and Leo nodded and the spent the night in that house.

The morning of the second day after, Tetra and Leo were wondering around the village. "Let's see, we got shipwrecked with our ship no where in sight… Link is missing… and the Four Sword isn't working. How are we going to fix this mess?" Tetra asked. "For starters we need to find Link. Then we can look for transportation off the island," Leo answered. "And the Four Sword?" Tetra asked. "We'll just have to worry about fixing it after we straighten things out. If we're lucky, it'll fix itself before then," Leo replied. "Have you noticed something, Leo?" Tetra asked. "Ya, not one monster has entered this village. A village this small with no magical or physical protection around it should be receiving attacks by armies of monsters," Leo replied. "I'm actually impressed that you figured that much out. It's more than that. But looking around there is not a single warrior or guard and openings are everywhere," Tetra added. "I think it's time we started looking for Link. We should start at the beach where we were washed up," Tetra suggested. "But even if he did end up there too, he'd be gone by now," Leo pointed out. "But since we don't have any other leads all we can hope is that we find a clue," Tetra replied. "The beach it is then," Leo ended.

Hours they searched and couldn't find a thing. They began to head back to the village through the forest. "Not one thing on that beach. But there sure were a lot of minor monsters hanging around there," Leo said. They came across the area they first found Marin. Tetra stopped. "Marin was backed against that stone wall by the worm creature…" Tetra started. "And? What about it?" Leo asked. "Look, there's a door on the wall that leads underground," Tetra pointed out. "I think I remember seeing that last time too," Leo replied. "Yes but yesterday, it was a locked door. Someone opened it," Tetra explained. "You think it was Link? Should we go down there?" Leo asked. "I don't know yet…" Tetra started. The earth began to shake and almost knocked them over. "… What was that?" Leo asked. The earth began to shake again and this time a giant eagle flew over them. It flew towards the mountain on the northern part of the island. "What was THAT!?" Tetra asked. The giant eagle was flying over the top of the mountain. "It looks like it's fighting something… Tetra… What is that?" Leo asked as he turned her attention to the mountain right of the one the eagle was on. "It's… a giant egg…" Tetra replied.

"Why is there a giant egg at the top of that mountain?" Tetra asked. Leo got out his bow. "What are you doing?" Tetra asked. "I'm gonna hit that bird that's attacking whoever's on the mountain," Leo said right before firing his arrow. "You think you can hit it from this distance?" Tetra asked. The bird seemed disrupted and started flying towards them. "Does that answer your question? Take cover!" Leo called as he braced himself. Tetra did the same. "Nice going, now it's after us!" Tetra said. "Transform into Zelda and help me take it out," Leo said. Tetra nodded and began to glow.

Transformation Sequence

Tetra crossed her arms and was covered in a gold aura. Her hair fell down and her skin lightened. She covered herself in mystic energy and her clothes changed. Her sword transformed into a book and she held it out, opened.

"Fire ball!" Zelda called as she unleashed her attack on the bird. The bird avoided the attack. Leo unleashed more arrows which were also avoided. "That thing is too fast to hit," Zelda said. The bird swooped in and knocked Leo down. "Lightning Strike!" Zelda called as she casted another spell which just barely hit the bird, causing it to fly further away for safety. "Unless we can learn how to fly we won't be able to hit that thing," Zelda explained. 'If Drake were here, he'd be able to take that thing down easily by using Kimikocha's powers,' Leo thought. The bird flapped its wing to create massive winds which made Zelda's spell book fly out of her hands. She was defenseless at this point and the bird swooped down to attack Zelda. "Look out!" Leo called. "Dragon's Speed," a voice said. A yellow blur appeared in front of Zelda and the two disappeared right before the bird flew into the ground. Leo looked across from where the bird was and saw Zelda next to a man with brown hair over his right eye and gold dragon armor. "Drake! You're here!" Leo called. The bird took off into the air again. "Let me take care of this," Drake said as he flew after it. "Sun Blast!" Drake called as he fired blasts of flames at the bird, which it attempted to dodge. "Dragon's Speed-" Drake started as he disappeared. "Dragon's Claw!" he called after appearing next to the bird and slashed it down to the ground. "Now to finish it off. Sun Blast!" Drake called as he blasted the bird again, destroying it. Drake flew down to Leo and Zelda. Zelda reverted back into Tetra. "Drake, what are you doing here?" Leo asked. "It's too complicated to explain at this point. All you need to know is that I'm here to help. Where's the hero?" Drake asked. "Link? We don't know. We got shipwrecked here and can't find where he ended up," Tetra replied. "So the you two and the hero were separated? Just great… you two have any idea on where to go next?" Drake asked. "Well, we could head to the mountain and find out who that bird was attacking. If that guy ticked off such a powerful creature and could hold it off, then he might know something," Tetra explained. "Just as clever as you used to be, girl. Alright, let's go see about that mountain then," Drake said before they set off.

They were running through the forest on their way to the mountain when a skeleton monster ran into them. He stopped right in front of them. "Who are you?" Tetra asked. "I don't have time for you, get out of my way!" he said as he summoned bats which attacked. Drake slashed down the bats but in the distraction, the skeleton creature tried to attack Drake. "Supreme Master Beam!" a voice said. A gold beam was shot and hit the monster, knocking him down. Link came from nowhere and fired another sword beam at the monster which destroyed him. In his remains, a musical instrument formed. Link picked up the instrument and put it away. "Link, where did you come from?" Tetra asked. Link looked around. "What is Drake doing here?" Link asked. "That's my business, hero. Just know that I'm helping you out this time around," Drake replied. "You shouldn't be here, Drake," Link said. "Link, what's going on?" Leo asked. Link paused for a moment. "I need to speak with Drake privately first," Link said. He walked away and Drake followed. "What do you think they're talking about?" Tetra asked. Leo looked over at them. He could see Link but Drake was behind one of the trees. "No idea, but I think Link knows a lot about what's going on here," Leo replied. Link and Drake returned. "Let me start from the beginning…" Link started. Everyone sat down. "This island is unlike any island you've ever seen. It's like it holds a curse. I've been here once before so I know… When our ship was struck by lightning, we got separated and I ended up in the forest. I knew right away where I was and did what I knew I had to do. There is only one way off this island and that is to awaken the Windfish that is inside the egg on the top of that mountain. To do that, you need 8 instruments of awakening. For the past few days since we got here, I've been collecting the instruments, that creature held the seventh," Link explained. "I bet that the stone walls that lead underground held one of those instruments too. Then it was Link who opened the door," Leo realized. "I was fighting that monster and his eagle when an arrow was fired at them. He got off the eagle and let it fight what attacked them while he fought me. Eventually he took off hoping to meet with the eagle again," Link explained. "Little did he know Drake destroyed it," Tetra added. "And that's when we met up," Drake added. "I wasn't expecting you two to be here too. I thought I might have been the only one of us here," Link said. "Aren't you wondering why Leo isn't split up anymore?" Tetra asked. "It's part of the islands little curse I mentioned… I'll explain that later. We need to get that last instrument," Link said.

They went into the village for supplies and before leaving, ran into Marin. "It looks like you found your friend. Are you leaving?" Marin asked. "After we take care of one thing, yes, we'll be leaving," Tetra replied. Marin took out an ocarina and handed it to Leo. "Please take this… To remember your time here," Marin said. Leo accepted the instrument. They set off to the mountains and Link led them into the cave that held the final instrument. "Just keep following me; I know a short cut to where the master of this cave is. He should be guarding the last instrument," Link explained. He led them through underground tunnels before arriving at the door to the master's lair. "Allow me, Sun Blast!" Drake called as he blasted the door down. The room had a pool of lava in it and from it, a flaming head emerged. "This is the Hot Head that controls the entire cave. If we take him out, we get the final instrument and then we can get out of here," Link explained. "I can take care of this no problem," Drake said as he stepped forward. "Drake, it won't be so easy," Link called. "You and I both know that I am the strongest out of this group since you can't contact Valoo from here so I'll take it down," Drake said as he took flight after Hot Head. "Sun Blast!" Drake called as he blasted the creature. The monster absorbed the fire. Drake was shocked. "Drake, you can't use any fire based attacks on this creature, he'll just absorb it," Link called. Drake turned to Link. "But that leaves me without any attacks to use!" Drake said. Hot Head closed in on Drake. "Drake, look out!" Leo called. Hot Head slammed into Drake and pushed him into the lava. "DRAKE!!!" Leo called. Link unsheathed his sword and began to concentrate. 'Link doesn't look surprised at all,' Leo thought. Hot Head started towards Link this time. Link was absorbing fire energy into his sword, the flames from the creature began to flow into Link's Supreme Master Sword and soon it was simply a head. "Now! Inferno Fire Sword!" Link called a he slashed Hot Head with his flaming charged sword and destroyed it. Link grabbed the last instrument in his hands. "Link, what about Drake?" Tetra asked. "We have to forget about that right now, we have to go to the Wind Fish's Egg and get out of here," Link explained as he began to leave. "LINK!" Leo called. "How can you say that? Drake was our companion, our friend! Are you saying he's gone for good? How can you just let that go without even a single thought???" Leo asked. "Leo's right, Link, you can't just let Drake die and not give even the slightest bit of--" Tetra started. "Drake isn't gone," Link interrupted. Leo and Tetra stopped. "He was never here to begin with…" Link continued.

"What do you mean?" Tetra asked. "Of course he was here, we just saw him," Leo stated. "There's one thing about this place that I was reluctant to tell you. You noticed how the village remained monster free, right? Didn't you wonder about that, or about how even though we were shipwrecked here there was no trace of our ship? When I took Drake away to talk to him in private, he wasn't there; I was talking to the emptiness behind the tree. That's because you made him come here, Leo. This is a dream, a dream created by the Wind Fish that's inside that egg. You brought Drake here because you wished for it. That's also why the Four Sword isn't working, because although you had 4 separate bodies, your minds belonged to one and that one mind is what exists in this dream," Link finished explaining. "You mean that this was all apart of a dream? That none of this… was real?" Leo asked as he thought about Marin and everything else from the village. "Leo, I understand how you must feel. I went through the same thing when I first arrived here myself. But I had been on this island for weeks before realizing what it truly was," Link said. "So if the Wind Fish wakes up, what happens to all the people who live on the island?" Tetra asked. "They will seize to exist…" Link answered. "How can we do that? How can we eliminate Marin and the rest of the villagers from the world? Isn't there another way?" Leo asked. "There isn't… But even if were to not wake the Wind Fish up, things would get worse. Right now there is a nightmare that is slowly growing and if that nightmare grows big enough it will cover the island and wipe out Marin along with everything else that lives on this island. Does that sound like a better fate to you?" Link asked. "I guess not…" Leo replied. "Then we should go to the Wind Fish's egg and finish this," Link explained before he walked off. Tetra looked at Leo and saw that he did not want to leave this island this way.

They traveled to the mountain with the Wind Fish's Egg and approached it. "Leo, use the Ocarina the Marin gave you and play the Ballad of Gales," Link said. Leo took out the Ocarina. He began to play Ballad of Gales and the eight instruments appeared around him and played along with him. Once he finished the song, a crack in the egg appeared. A part of the egg broke off, big enough for someone to enter through. One by one, they moved inside the egg. It was dark, no one could see where they were going until they noticed that the stepped onto an empty floor and fell. They awoke at the bottom. "How can something like this fit inside that egg?" Tetra asked. "You're forgetting that this is a dream…" Link replied. Link looked toward a large black spot on the floor across from them. "I see you, Nightmare," Link said. A voice that sounded like many spoke. "It has been over 100 years since our last encounter. How have you managed to live this long with a Hyrulian life span?" Nightmare asked as two eyes appeared on the shadow. "Never mind how I'm here, how can you still be alive when I destroyed you?" Link asked. "Hahaha… You cannot destroy a nightmare. As long as the Wind Fish continues to dream we will continue to exist and there's nothing you can do to stop that from happening," Nightmare replied. It transformed into a new shape that looked like a black Veran. "We have grown strong after this many years and now hold the powers of your strongest enemies!" Nightmare said. It split into four Verans and three of them changed shape again into Turtle Veran, Spider Veran, and Bee Veran. "You're not the only one who has grown more powerful; I hold the Supreme Master Sword as well as the Triforce of Courage! We can beat you!" Link said. "Supreme Master Beam!" Link called as he fired a sword beam at the regular Veran, destroying it. Tetra was covered in an orb of energy and transformed into Zelda. "Fire Ball!" she called as she unleashed her magic on Bee Veran. "Zephyr Cyclone!" Leo called as he released his wind element attack on Turtle Veran. The Verans withstood the attacks. The three Verans attacked with their shadow powers and knocked the three down. "We're not through yet," Link said. Leo readied his blade and began to charge it with wind. Link engulfed his blade in flames. "Inferno Fire Blade!" Link called as he released his flaming beam. "Fire Arrow!" Zelda called as she unleashed an arrow of fire. Leo finished charging his blade. "Whirl Wind Spree!" he called as he unleashed five cyclones. The cyclones merged with the fire attacks to form flaming tornadoes which blew away the three Verans.

When the area cleared, there appeared to be nothing left but then the shadows began to gather again into one shadow. The new form created was Onox in his dragon form. "It's transformed again," Leo said. Nightmare slashed the three away and fire energy balls at them. They got up afterwards, weakened. "Onox is a lot stronger than Veran and I don't think we can use that element attack combo again," Link explained. "We could use the Paradox Cannon," Leo suggested. "No, it takes too long to charge and aside from that… he'll still have a bunch of other forms to use against us," Link replied. "Lightning!" Zelda called as she unleashed her spell. "Then what do we do?" he asked. Nightmare seemed stunned from the last attack. "Wait, use that spell again," Link ordered. "Lightning!" Zelda called as she struck Nightmare again. Link took this opportunity to jump up at him and plunge the Supreme Master Sword into its forehead, destroying it. The shadows re-gathered and formed another creature. "It's…" Leo started. "Vaati… the Wind Mage…" Link ended. The big eye in the creature opened. "We are much more powerful than that. We will show you what real nightmares are!!!" Nightmare called as he engulfed the area in darkness. Leo stood strong. "I'm not going to let you win after all we've gone through!" Leo called as he charged in to battle. Then everyone in the room was engulfed in shadow and the area as pitch black.

Link wondered through the forest. He was searching for something… someone… He wondered further and further into the forest until he found a glowing blue light. "Navi?" he asked himself.

Tetra was on her pirate ship, sailing the wide ocean for treasure. "It's starting to get foggy…" Tetra said. "We must continue if we want to find that treasure,"

Link was running after the blue light, slowly catching up to it. He could almost reach out his hand and grab onto it when it burst into nothingness. "No… NAVI!!!" he called so loud that it echoed across the forest.

Tetra and her ship continued through the fog. "Status report… Hello? Anyone there?" Tetra asked. She turned behind her to find that her crew was all gone. The ship started filling with water and began sinking. "Oh no! What's happening???" Tetra asked as she slowly got closer to the water.

Link was on his knees out of the trauma of his friend disappearing from him. Leo appeared beside him. "Link, it's alright…" he said. Link looked up at Leo. "I'm sure wherever Navi is, she's happy. You know what would make her happier?" he asked Link. "Coming back with me and taking down the nightmare!" Leo said. He held out his hand and Link nodded, grabbing on and they disappeared.

Tetra was getting closer and closer to the water as the ship sank. Leo appeared from the water below, but he had purple clothing on. "Something wrong, Tetra?" Leo asked. "I can't face this… I don't want to sink!" Tetra called. "You know… it's technically not sinking if you jumped down here," Leo pointed out. Tetra looked at Leo. "Just jump down here, come down so we can get back and beat the nightmare. We need your help too, you know," Leo explained. Tetra nodded and jumped into the water. When the water calmed, they were gone.

The shadow area was as dark as could be until… the shadows suddenly dispersed and the area was clear again. Nightmare in Vaati's form stood on the left as Tetra, Link, and two Leos stood on the other side. "How is this possible?" Nightmare asked. He unleashed his claws which flew straight at the two Leos. Each Leo split into two more Leos' right before they were hit and the claws flew right between them. There was now one green, red, blue, and purple Leo standing with them. "What happened?" Tetra asked. "I thought the Four Sword was powerless here," Link added. "We're in a dream world. We can do anything here!" Leo explained. "He's right… and that means…" Link said. Drake in his original form appeared. "That I'll be here to help too," he said. Tetra was covered in an orb and transformed into Zelda. Although she transformed, both Zelda AND Tetra were there. Tetra charged in and drew her sword. "Take this!" she called as she plunged the sword and stuck it in Nightmare's forehead. She backed away. "Lightning!!!" Zelda called as she unleashed her attack which hit the blade therefore causing much more damage. "Our turn," the Leos said. Each one put on a mask and they transformed into Deku Leo, Goron Leo, Zora Leo, and Golden Leo, while the four Leos also remained. The four Leos charged in to attack and two released either a Zephyr Cyclone or Rock Cannon on Nightmare. Nightmare was pushed back. "We're not beaten yet!" he called. He looked and realized that the two remaining Leos were creating a Paradox Cannon together using Wind and Earth. Their charging had completed quickly. "Paradox Cannon!" they called as they blew Nightmare away and destroyed his current form. Nightmare took on the form of Ganondorf next. "You won't beat… THE EVIL KING!!!" he called. "Deku Bullet Barrage!" Deku Leo called as he blasted Nightmare with Deku nuts, causing a little damage and also slightly paralyzing him. "Goron Roll Out!" Goron Leo called as he spike rolled at Nightmare while he was paralyzed causing extra damage. "Zora Fin Boomerangs!" Zora Leo called as he released his fin boomerangs slashing Nightmare and sending him back more. "Now… BEAM SLASH!!!" Golden Leo called as he released a strong energy beam from his sword which blasted Nightmare and destroyed his new form. The shadows gathered together and form the Dark Beast Ganon. "WE WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!!!" Nightmare called.

"Ready, Drake?" Link asked. "Oh yeah," Drake replied. They played their dragon calling songs and Valoo, Kimikocha, and Volvagia appeared. "Dragon's Roar Dragon's Fate, Dragon Armour, Activate!" they both called. Three way split screen Drake combined with Kimikocha to form Kimikocha Drake. Link combined with Valoo to become Valoo Link. Drake combined with Volvagia to form Volvagia Drake. The three in dragon armor, as well as their original forms and the three dragons, stood in Nightmare's path. Each one of them stood on the back of their corresponding Dragon. "Supreme Master Beam!" Link called as he released his beam attack which hit Nightmare in the eyes. While Nightmare was distracted, Drake unleashed his fishing rod which rapped around Nightmare's head. Drake and Link tried to hold Nightmare down. "Dragon's Beam!" Valoo Link called as he unleashed his beam attack and Valoo unleashed a blast of flames from its mouth. "Sun Bomb!" Kimikocha Drake called as he created a giant light ball which he unleashed along with Kimikocha's light beam blast. "Lava Cannon!" Volvagia Drake as he blasted a beam of lava from his spinning axe while Volvagia blasted its own beam of lava. All six attacks hit Nightmare dead on and completely destroyed that form. "Now it's time to bring out our best!" Valoo Link said as he held out his hand and half the Mask of Fusion appeared. Kimikocha Drake created the second half and put it on. Valoo Link put his on. The two fused into Liake. The shadows combined and formed Nightmare's original form, a shadow figure with one giant eye and two long arms. "Take a look around, Nightmare. You are outnumbered, outmatched, and about to be destroyed once and for all!" Liake declared with Link and Drake's voices. "You are underestimating our power!!! This is our true form which is 3x the power of Ganon!!!" Nightmare called. "And our power is 5x times that power!" Liake called before charging in. "Dragon's…… CLAW!!!" he called just before slashing right through Nightmare at the same moment Nightmare tried to strike Liake. Nightmare split in half and shadows poured out of it. "The nightmare has ended…" Liake said as he stood up.

The shadows engulfed the room. Zelda, Link, and the four Leos then awoke in the middle of the ocean around their wrecked ship. "So did we beat him?" Zelda asked. The skies began to darken as storm clouds gathered. "Not quite yet…" one of the Leos said. A shadow being appeared before them. "We are free! Free from the dream world!" Nightmare said as it became its original form. "How are we going to beat him now?" one of the Leos asked as they got themselves onto a sturdy wood piece to stand on. "There's still a technique we can use to beat him," Link said. The Leos nodded. "Zelda, you charge up the Paradox Cannon. I'll defend you and you Leos run interference," Link planned. The Leos began their assault on Nightmare. They were not strong enough to take it down though and charging a Fire + Ice Paradox Cannon would take time. Nightmare thrashed the Leos around like they were nothing. "This isn't working, guys," one said. "Just keep going," another replied. "Almost ready with that Paradox Cannon, Zelda?" Link asked. "It's done!" Zelda said as she held a purple ball of energy. "Excellent. LEOS! CLEAR THE AREA!" Link called. The Leos returned back to Link and Zelda. "Do it now!" Link ordered. "Paradox Cannon!" Zelda called as she unleashed the purple lightning of energy at Nightmare. When it hit, Nightmare stood its ground. "He's trying to force it back… Keep fighting him, Zelda," one of the Leos said. Nightmare slowly pushed the Paradox Cannon back and eventually neutralized its effect. When it did that, another Paradox Cannon came at it, this one gray. Link was the one unleashing the Paradox Cannon of Light and Darkness. Nightmare was weakened and couldn't push this one back. 'Link was charging his own Paradox Cannon while Zelda was charging hers and while her attack was fighting Nightmare…' Leo thought. Link's Paradox Cannon blew apart Nightmare, destroying it. "And this time… he'll stay destroyed…" Link said. "Right, because he was destroyed in the reality world," Zelda said. The Leos looked into the sky. "Look!" They said as they pointed up. A giant fish appeared to be flying over them. "The Wind Fish…" Link said with a smile on his face. The Wind Fish left sparkling lights in its trail as it flew over. Slowly, an island with a large mountain in the middle of it began to appear before them. "It's… Koholint Island!" Zelda said. "I guess the Wind Fish used its power to bring the Island into reality just as Nightmare was brought to the reality…" one of the Leos said. Link smiled. "Things couldn't have turned out better…" he said as he looked up at the Wind Fish.

Bloopers :

The green garbed boy was sitting on the shoulders of an identical boy of his appearance with the exception of that he was garbed in red instead of green. He hopped off the red one's shoulders. The red one, in turn, farted in the face of the boy garbed in blue whose shoulders he was on. "Dude! That was so not cool," Blue Leo said as he pushed Red Leo off of him. Red Leo laughed. "Oh, man, that stinks… why would you do that?" Blue Leo said as he held his nose, slightly laughing.

"Get ready, here comes a big one!" Link called. Link farted. Link, Tetra, and two of the Leos laughed. "Oh c'mon, Eddy…" Green Leo started. "That was just disgusting…" Red Leo added. "Oh, like you're one to talk!" Blue Leo replied.

Tetra slowly awoke and looked over to see Leo unconscious. She got up and went over to him. "Leo, wake up. Some hero… GET THE FUCK UP, YOU BASTARD!!!" Tetra called. At this point Leo cracks into laughter.

"What's your name?" Tetra asked. "My name is Malon, and I'm --" she stared. "Malon?" Leo asked. "My name is Marin…" she broke into laughter.

"They saved me from a worm monster --" Marin started. Talon broke into laughter.

"A village this small with no magical or physical protection around it should be receiving attacks by armies of monsters," Leo said. "I'm actually impressed that you were able to figure that out even though you're an idiot," Tetra replied.

The earth began to shake again and this time a giant eagle flew over them. It flew towards the mountain on the northern part of the island. "SON OF A BITCH!" Leo screamed.

"I'm gonna hit that bird that's attacking who ever is on the mountain," Leo said right before firing his arrow. "You think you can make that shot?" Tetra asked. "Probably not, but this IS a story so let's just say I can," Leo replied.

"Fire ball!" Zelda called as lightning struck. "Okay, who's doing the special effects?" Zelda asked. "My bad, Lilly!" a voice calls.

The bird flapped its wing to create massive winds which made Leo's sword fly out of his hand. "Shit… hold on, let me get that," Leo replied.

The bird took off into the air again. "Let me take care of this," Drake said as he flew after it. "KIIIIIIIISS MY ASS!" Drake called as he fired blasts of flames at the bird.

A gold beam was shot and hit the monster, knocking him down. "Alright, time to get into the story," Link said as he came from nowhere.

Hot Head slammed into Drake and pushed him into the lava. "Link, I need to tell you something! I always thought you were an asshole!" Drake said as he drowned in the lava.

"Drake was our companion, our friend! Are you saying he's gone for good? How can you just let that go without even a single thought???" Leo asked. "Because Drake's my evil twin brother and I hate him," Link replied.

"Oh well if this is just a dream I mind as well admit that I stole this bow from the shop," Leo said.

Leo took out the Ocarina. He began to play Ballad of Gales and the eight instruments appeared around him and played along with him. "Where the hell did I learn how to play that song?" Leo asked. "I'd rather find out what's playing the instruments," Link replied.

The four Leos stood in a line. "Now we will defeat you!" they said. They began to dance and sing. "This is an open invitation! I'm planning on a celebration!" they sang. Everyone began to laugh.


End file.
